thousandyear_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Madrigal
The Madrigal System is highly populated human system close to the borders of Amoeba and Sophon space. History (Up to the Siege of Madrigal) This system was colonised during the later years of the United Empires golden age of exploration in 3220, and has since been a major hub for trade and industry up until 3470 when mass industrilisation programs were put underway to make the system into a central shipyard for the UE's imperial fleet for a possible invasion of either the Sophon or Amoeba empires, however this plan was cut short in 3550 when rebellion in the empire casued imperial attention to slip from the Madrigal system to more troubled systems, and with the lack of direct imperial control by 3575 allowed Devan Carter (Planetary govener of Madrigal III) to begin sowing the seeds of discontent amoung the civizens of his world, even managing to convince the leaders of the enire system that their fates should not be tied to the empire if peace and libery were to thrive. By 3625 the system had all but withdrawn from the UE, and had allied it's self with the Sophon Empire for protection, and by using its resources and the immence shipyard constructed by the UE ealier, set about founding the UUR (The United Universal Republic) in order to fight the xenophobic United Empire. By 3630 Devan Carter had died, but his legasy lived on as the Madrigal system became a hub for all rebel forces fleeing UE space, however at this time the Empire also decided to blockade all space lanes leading to the Madrigal system, to prevent further massing of anti-Empire forces there. During the Siege of Madrigal in 3711 - 3715 the deployment of the Empires 1st Emperor's Fist and 2nd Emperor's Sword fleets and the use of the top secret MAC the system fell back into the UE's hands, desvastating Madrignal III with massive tidal waves, and inducing a massive nuclear winter on Madrigal II leveling the planets largest population center instantly. With an all out ground invasion of the remaining systems worlds, the population decraced by a total of 10 billion lives by the end of 3715. System Bodys Madrigal Solar A red dwarf star, adverage radation. Madrigal I Population: 20 Million Type: Arid Size: Small Resources: N/A Infastructure: Single colony, 3 orbital platforms. A arid world devoid of most life, Madrigal I was only recently colonised in 3670 to server as a mining colony for the Republics fleets, but during the Siege of the Madrigal several Empire landing ships managed to land on the planet almost undetected before they killed most of the population in a frenzied assualt on the colony. Madrigal II Population: 1 Billion Type: Terrain Size: Large Resources: Titanium-70 Infastructure: 3 remaining planetary cities, several hundread make shift settlemets, a UE capital fortress, and 32 orbital shiyards and stations. What used to be a calm terrain world is now left as a higly irradiated mess of of a planet, originally the first world colonised in the system, Madrigal II was the jewel of the entire set, and had massive sprawling cities that could stretch from horizon to horizon, but after having it's polor ice caps melted by a MAC cannon, and its pirmary matroploless being devistated by a second shot, there isn't much left on the surface that won't look like the back end of a Craver locust. Madrigal III Population: 3 Billion Type: Terran Size: Tiny Resources: Redsang Infastructure: 3 Mega-sprawls, 2 UE Fortresses, 16 orbital shipyards and stations. A temperate terran world, colonised shortly after Madrigal II, Madrigal III was the former homeworld to Devan Carter, and served as a symbol for the republics willingness to never surrender. This world, while devoid of major mineral deposits, does have a number of orbiting moons, and thus made an excellent place to establish a traders paradise, with vast markets all across the planet. When the Republic was in power the bazaars were filled with a diverse range of Amoeba and Sophon goods. During the siege the planet suffered a catastrophic loss when the planets largest station was blown out of orbit, and crashed into one of the oceans, causing huge tidal waves, drowning thousands, and essentially destroying the entire economy over night. The Magnum Belt Population: 15 Thousand Type: Asteroid belt Size: Huge Resources: N/A Infastructure: 23 Science stations, 153 Corperate enterprise stations. The Magnum belt is rich in resources and has been the primary souce for industry in the saystem scince it was colonised, primaraly worked by the private sector the belt has serves as the basis for most of the Republic fleet. These rocks have even serves as exclent testing grounds for the scientific community for a number of weapons prodjects. By the time of the siege, the system was already under havy assualt by the time the businesses and scintists found out what was happening, and many capatulated as soon as Empire forces headed their way, cowardly, but a neccessary evil in order to quickly rebuild the system, and save millions of lives. Madrigal IV Population: None Type: Gas Giant Helium Size: Huge Resources: N/A Infastructure: A dozen artifical sattlites. Not much to say about Madrigal IV, although there is speculation of hidden Empire training facilitys on the far side of the planet, no one would bether to check or take the risk involved.